<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happiest place on earth by americangentleman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923300">happiest place on earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman'>americangentleman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disneyland, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Newsies - Freeform, proposal, soft, soft little fic, spelmer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spot conlon loved disneyland. elmer loved his boyfriend. elmer was hoping that maybe he could combine the two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happiest place on earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short little thing i wrote to make up for my last ralbert fic alsjbdjalal ily &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>elmer and spot usually wound up at disneyland at least five times a year throughout their almost 8 year relationship. not much made spot happy. unless it was his best friend race, his boyfriend elmer, or disneyland.</p><p>"okay, we are going on a trip!" elmer wandered into the kitchen of their small apartment. "get dressed."</p><p>"where are we going?" spot shot him a confused glance.</p><p>"it's a surprise," elmer smiled.</p><p>and before they knew it, they were on the road. blasting music on the way while singing their hearts out. spot would occasionally beg for elmer to tell him where they were heading, but he refused. </p><p>spot lit up once the bright pink castle appeared in the distance. "el!" he exclaimed. "i love you, i love you so much!" he leaned over to kiss his boyfriends cheek out of excitement.</p><p>"it's march and we haven't gone yet, i thought it was about time," elmer snickered.</p><p>all day spot dragged his boyfriend to his favorite rides, floating with joy. it really was his favorite place in the entire world.</p><p>elmer tried masking his nerves with a bright smile that reflected his boyfriends. spot didn't seem to notice his anxious state which meant elmer was somewhat decent at acting.</p><p>"did i tell you about that one time i played hide and seek with peter pan when i was, like, twelve?" spot began as they stood in line for a ride. </p><p>"every time we're here, baby," elmer chuckled. "i love hearing your stories though."</p><p>spot would go on rambles about the place all the time. elmer would sit back and listen to him talk explosively about his love for the place. he adored it when spot found something he was interested in. </p><p>"okay, so i know it's getting late but splash mountain is still open! we should go there after," he bit into his churro. they were sitting on some little mushroom chairs where pixie hollow sat.</p><p>"don't you want our iconic couple picture in front of the castle?" elmer furrowed his brows, biting into his own treat. </p><p>"what? oh yeah. of course! that's the best part when we are here!" he tossed out his trash and grabbed onto his boyfriends hand once again. "let's go do that now!"</p><p>they walked aimlessly through the park until they arrived in front of the castle. elmer was sweating buckets while spot had a bright, beaming smile on his face. elmer handed his phone to a stranger so their picture could be taken. he secretly pressed the screen record button and whispered his plan to the person.</p><p>the first picture he hopped onto his boyfriends back to recreate the same picture they took each time they were there. </p><p>spot was lost in his own world of taking pictures after that. he turned to tell elmer to do a certain pose to see him just standing there.</p><p>"something wrong?" he frowned.</p><p>elmer got down onto one knee. spot gasped loudly in response. </p><p>"sean," elmer started. his voice trembled madly but he kept a going. "i know this is the happiest place on earth. and i know this is your favorite place. but you make me the happiest person on earth. and i want our happiest place to be each other so..."</p><p>spot's hands flew to his mouth in pure shock as his boyfriend pulled out a small black box. he felt a few tears stream down his face. </p><p>"will you marry me?" he looked up at him anxiously.</p><p>"yes! yes! a million times yes!" spot responded through tears. elmer happily slipped the ring onto his finger. they immediately flew into each other's arms, slamming their lips into a heartfelt kiss.</p><p>the crowd around them cheered at the newly engaged couple.</p><p>"i was afraid you'd say no," elmer pursed his lips. "i'm glad you didn't."</p><p>"it's been years el...of course i'd say yes. i'm in love with you," he pressed his forehead to elmer's.</p><p>elmer chuckled, "i love you too."</p><p>"so...can we go on splash mountain now?" spot cocked his brows.</p><p>"you dork, of course we can." elmer pushed him slightly and they walked hand in hand to the ride.</p><p>and that marked the day that disneyland was officially the happiest place on earth. and spot conlon made elmer kasprak that happiest person alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is for my friend @/NEWSIESLIVE on twt and idea from @/NEWSBIANS on twt!! follow my twt @/FNCHCRTZ  for more :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>